Policias y Criminales
by Ana1705
Summary: Muchos conocen la relacion entre policias y Criminales pero, ¿Que pasa cuando El policia y el Criminal son personas que no esperas?. Participante del Bonus tematico del foro Dex Holders del Profesor oak


Participante del Bonus temático del foro Dex Holders del Profesor Oak

Hola este es mi primer fanfiction asi que lo siento si algo me sale ooc.

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Pokemon adventures y todos los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Advertencia: Contiene menciones de sangre y muerte ligeras y posible ooc.

No recordaba cómo había llegado a este momento, los recuerdos de los últimos meses parecían como fotos sin orden o sentido, pasando por su mente hasta llegar a este momento, con el de rodillas en el suelo erguido sobre un cadáver, manos ensangrentadas, y con una de ellas sosteniendo un cuchillo. El sonido de las sirenas acercándose consumiendo el silencio que reinaba. La expresión de los oficiales variaba entre una y otra pero todas tenían algo en común la expresión de sorpresa que no desapareció de sus caras aun cuando ya había sido encerrado en el patrullero.

-Mientras tanto en la Ciudad Azafrán una joven castaña se dirigía al Departamento de Policías, siendo este el lugar donde ella trabajaba. Mientras entraba al edificio el pensamiento de que nada interesante sucedería esa semana nublo su mente, pero, en verdad no sabía que le aguardaba en realidad esa semana.

-Mientras se dirigía a su oficina la castaña se encontró con uno de los oficiales del departamento.

-Buenos días Jefa—Saludo el oficial.

-Buenos días Mike—respondió la mujer—Y ya te dije que me llames Blue—

-Lo siento Jefa- digo, señorita Blue—Respondió el oficial.

Soltando un suspiro Blue se dirigió a su oficina donde dejo sus pertenencias y se sentó en su escritorio el oficial siguiéndola de cerca.

-Mike, ¿hay algún caso interesante esta semana?—Pregunto la castaña.

-Bueno.., Hay un caso reciente del cual se está hablando mucho últimamente, al parecer ninguno de los detectives se atreven a tomarlo—Respondió el oficial con un tono pensativo.

-Quiero que me entregues los archivos del caso, yo me encargare de el-.

-A la orden!-

-Una hora más tarde regreso el oficial con los documentos en la mano.

-Aquí están los archivos—dijo el oficial mientras se los entregaba a Blue—También llame al lugar donde el sospechoso está siendo retenido para que lo enviaran para un interrogatorio—

-Gracias—Respondió la castaña mientras leía los documentos.

Víctima: Vector Johnson.

Edad: 30 años.

Causa de Muerte: Múltiples Apuñaladas.

Notas: La victima sufrió varias lesiones por el perpetrador lo cual indica posible resistencia de la víctima, las heridas…

-Por cierto, El criminal ya viene en camino hacia la estación asi que podría llegar en cualquier momento—

Blue solo hizo un sonido de afirmación mientras seguía leyendo el documento del caso.

… El que la víctima tenga varias apuñaladas suguiere que el perpetrador tenía algún resentimiento hacia la victima ya que se puede ver que las heridas son erráticas y posiblemente causadas en un estado de ira….

-Jefa ya llego el criminal! —Dijo el oficial el cual parecía estar sumamente sorprendido por el hecho.

Blue levanto la mirada del documento solo para entrar en un estado de shock similar al del oficial, ante sus ojos estaba el principal sospechoso del crimen, y ahora tenía sentido el que nadie quisiera tomar el caso, el principal sospechoso era Green Oak.

La castaña se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse directamente al cuarto de interrogación sin escuchar las exclamaciones de su compañero oficial.

El fue llevado directamente al cuarto de interrogación, un cuarto vacío con solo una mesa y dos sillas para llenarlo, inmediatamente el oficial que lo estaba escoltando le ordeno que se sentara en la silla y que esperara a ser interrogado. No sabía para que tenía que ser interrogado, él no había ocultado la evidencia de su crimen era obvio que era culpable, simplemente no le encontraba sentido a este desperdicio de tiempo así que solo se dedicó a descansar su cabeza en la mesa y a esperar que llegara su interrogador..

Unos minutos mas tarde se abro la puerta se abrió e inmediatamente levanto su cabeza para encontrarse con una vista que no esperaba, Blue la dex holder de Kanto, su compañera, en uniforme de policía y con una expresión seria y sombría.

-El hecho de que él se encontrara en ese cuarto mirándola con una exprecion de sorpresa lo hacía más real para ella, según el informe todo señalaba a que el era el culpable, la verdad no había ninguna razón para que el fuera interrogado pero ella quería saber el porqué de sus acciones.

-Mucho tiempo sin vernos—Fue lo primero que dijo

-…-

-Vaya situación en la que nos volvemos a encontrar—

-…..-

El hecho de que guardara silencio la hacía sentir incomoda, él siempre había sido serio y callado pero el que en este momento no digiera le aseguraba su peor suposición, él era culpable y lo sabía, y sabía que ella lo sabía.

-Al menos dime porque lo hiciste—Pregunto ella con un tono serio con un toque de tristeza.

-La… La devoción que tenemos hacia nuestras familias es algo muy poderoso.., a veces puede llevarte a cometer una locura—fue lo único que dijo.

Al final se varios minutos de silencio se dio cuenta de que sería lo único que él le diría así que salió de la sala de interrogación y se dirigió a su escritorio y con ojos llorosos vio como se lo llevaban de vuelta, seguramente para llevarlo a un lugar donde vivir hasta que tenga un juicio, y no podía evitar el querer dejar el trabajo de policía y probablemente lo haría si se llega a dar otra situación como esta.

Bueno…, no me gusto como salio, ya que al final lo tuve que hacer con prisa pero ya que, yo y mis malos habitos.

Por cierto sientan libres de criticar pero tampoco se pasen, al fin y al cabo es mi primer fic Ana fuera


End file.
